


middle school arm hickeys

by mohhmoo



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatroom Style Fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Other, because why not have ten thousand chatroom fics in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohhmoo/pseuds/mohhmoo
Summary: mj gets told about how middle school kids will give themselves hickeys on their arms to see how hard they would have to suck to get it to bruise and then pretend they had a bf/gf to hide the fact that they did it themselves and everything is a disaster but it's mostly just astro dragging each other and yelling tbhaka i wrote a chatroom style astro fic where they all talk like gay stan twitter based on something that happened to me like a month ago and it's A MESS





	middle school arm hickeys

**Author's Note:**

> u kno ive really hit rock bottom when im out here writing irl ppl fics i am. SO SORRY. THIS ISNT WHAT ASTRO ACT LIKE BUT MY VERY OBVIOUSLY AMERICAN ASS DID IT ANYWAY
> 
> THERE ARE A LOT OF CHATROOM STYLE FICS ON ASTRO AO3. TAKE ANOTHER ONE LMFAO.... sanha's name was originally in a fancy font with a cute emoji but ao3 literally wouldnt let me post it like that so i had to settle for uwu im sorry
> 
> i honestly cant tell if this is super cringey or not but i hope to god it just makes at least one (1) person laugh because i spent way too much time on this slopfest of a fic
> 
> the ship tags are only kind of necessary this is really just. astro being a Big Mess but ANYWAY ENJOY I GUESS I TRIED

Chat: mj the tank engine

 

5:06 P.M.

[ **smileengine** has changed **sanhannahmontana** ’s nickname to: funky fetus]

 

[Chat topic has been changed to: MJ IS LONELY!!!!!!!! :( :( :( ]

 

 **the snack that smiles back** : PLEASE VALIDATE ME

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** :CCCCCCCCCCC

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** PWEASE!!!!!!!!!

 

8:41 P.M.

the snack that smiles back: I SEE YOURE ALL ONLINE STOP IGNORING ME

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** **@sanhannahmontana @moobbin @rockyswaaaaag @leedongmin30397**!!!!!!!!!!

 

8:50 P.M.

 **funky fetus** : WHY did you change my name to FUNKY FETUS

 

[ **sanhannahmontana** has changed their nickname to: Sanha uwu  ]

 

[ **smileengine** has changed **sanhannahmontana** ’s nickname to: funky fetus uwu]

 

 **funky fetus uwu:** STOP

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** no

 

 **funky fetus uwu:** **@rockyswaaaaag** MAKE HIM STOP

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** you know he cant

 

 **Rocky “The Rock” Rockson:** u know I cant

 

 **funky fetus uwu:** I HATE THIS H*CKING FAMILY

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** **@moobbin @leedongmin30397** COME OUT YOU BOTTOMS I KNOW YOURE HERE

 

 **Rocky “The Rock” Rockson:** lmfao

 

 **Eunwoo:** Oh my GOD,

 

 **moon moon:** we’re on call can you please shut the fuck up

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** dont swear there are children in this chat

 

_moon moon is typing…_

 

[ **sanhannahmontana** has changed their nickname to: Sanha uwu IS NOT A FETUS]

 

 **moon moon:** ALSO IM NOT A BOTTOM???????

 

 **Rocky “The Rock” Rockson:** lol

 

 **Rocky “The Rock” Rockson:** science says ur wrong

 

 **moon moon:** science can suck my toes

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** ik ur into some weird shit but you don’t need to tell us bin

 

 **Sanha uwu IS NOT A FETUS:** my virgin eyes are Burning

 

 **moon moon:** please shut the FUCK up

 

 **Eunwoo:** This chat is so cursed

 

 **Eunwoo:** /leavechat

 

 **Eunwoo:** /leave_chat

 

 **Eunwoo:** /leav e chat

 

 **Eunwoo:** /leavethe chat

 

 **Eunwoo:** Please help me I want to Get Out

 

 **moon moon:** its just /exit Minnie

 

 **Rocky “The Rock” Rockson:** if ur on call couldnt u have just said that to him

 

[ **leedongmin30397** has left the chat]

 

[ **smileengine** has added **leedongmin30397** to the chat]

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** YOU COWARD

 

 **leedongmin30397:** I never asked for this!!!!

 

[ **smileengine** has changed **leedongmin30397** ’s nickname to: GOD FEARING TWINK]

 

[ **leedongmin30397** has changed their nickname to: Eunwoo]

 

 **Eunwoo:** Please Do Not.

 

 **Rocky “The Rock” Rockson:** mj did u literally just call us over here to harass us

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** why else would i call you here

 

 **Rocky “The Rock” Rockson:** right well bye then

**the snack that smiles back:** NO PLS DONT LEAVE IM LONELY

 

 **Sanha uwu IS NOT A FETUS:** **@jinwoopsies** please come back from your trip your man meat is insufferable without you to pick on

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** oh silly sanha you know youre my favorite to pick on ;3ccccc

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** also jinjin doesnt have his computer with him

 

 **Sanha uwu IS NOT A FETUS:** I want to Perish

 

 **Rocky “The Rock” Rockson:** i thought he had the chat app tho???????

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** he dropped his phone and it got all fucc’d up so nope

 

 **Sanha uwu IS NOT A FETUS:** this is The Worst

**Rocky “The Rock” Rockson:** please never say fucc’d ever again

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** ***f u c c ‘ d***

 

 **Rocky “The Rock” Rockson:** **@moobbin** please come back I cant do this

 

[ **smileengine** has changed **sanhannahmontana** ’s nickname to: the funkiest fetus]

 

 **the funkiest fetus:** WILL YOU STOP

 

 **moon moon:** STOP RUINING THE MOMENT BY @ING ME WE’RE TRYING TO HAVE A NICE CALL

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** maybe if you werent so gay,

 

 **the funkiest fetus:** WE’RE ALL GAY

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** that is not true i am a Heterosexual Man

**Rocky “The Rock” Rockson:** bin stop making out w dongmin w ur eyes and just get in the fcking chat i cant TAKE THIS

 

 **Eunwoo:** djFHSDLKGHFJGH

 

_Eunwoo is typing…_

 

 **moon moon:** you made him blush thanks u the real mvp

 

 **Eunwoo:** DON’T TELL THEM THAT?????

 

 **Eunwoo:** /Leave

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** HAHAFDHJGKHG LMAOOOO

 

 **Eunwoo:** /LEAVE CHAT

 

 **Eunwoo:** /LEA veE ?????

 

 **Eunwoo:** WHAT WAS THE COMMAND I FORGET I NEED TO GO IMMEDIATELY

 

 **the funkiest fetus:** its /exit

 

 **Eunwoo:** GOD

 

[ **leedongmin30397** has left the chat]

 

[ **moobbin** has added **leedongmin30397** to the chat]

 

 **leedongmin30397:** YOU TRAITOR!!!

 

 **moon moon:** :c

 

 **leedongmin30397:** stOP THa T

 

 **moon moon:** :ccccccc

 

 **leedongmin30397:** You’re just as bad as MJ hyung!!!!!!!

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** thanks

 

[ **moobbin** has changed **leedongmin30397** ’s nickname to: Eunwoo Loves Binnie <3]

 

 **the funkiest fetus:** ew

 

 **Rocky “The Rock” Rockson:** gross

 

 **the funkiest fetus:** the Hets^tm are at it again

 

 **moon moon:** we are a Gay Couple

 

 **the funkiest fetus:** The Hets Are At It Again

 

 **moon moon:** mj go change sanha’s diaper hes cranky

 

 **the funkiest fetus:** eXcUsE yOu

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** eUFDJLKHGHSLFKGHJFHG

 

[ **sanhannahmontana** changed their nickname to: Sanha uwu IS AN ADULT]

 

 **Eunwoo Loves Binnie <3:** Sanha, you are barely eighteen

 

 **Rocky “The Rock” Rockson:** who tf spells out 18

 

 **Eunwoo Loves Binnie <3:** Stop making fun of me!!!!

 

 **Rocky “The Rock” Rockson:** we’re literally incapable of doing that

 

 **Eunwoo Loves Binnie <3:** I feel discriminated against!!!

 

 **Sanha uwu IS AN ADULT** : MJ HYUNG when is jinjin hyung coming back

**the snack that smiles back:** on monday :CCCCCCC bigsads.jpg

 

 **Rocky “The Rock” Rockson:** lmao weak thats just a weekend y r u so whiny

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** I HAVE A LOT OF LOVE TO GIVE OKAY!!!!!

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** it’s not like I can video call him every literal second we’re not in the same room together

 

 **moon moon:** tf are you tryina say

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** i said nothing about you but im glad you admit it

 

 **Rocky “The Rock” Rockson:** self own lmfao gj bin

 

 **moon moon:** WE DO NOT

 

 **Sanha uwu IS AN ADULT** : you literally were just in call w dongmin hyung

 

 **moon moon:** because I didnt see him today!!!!!

 

 **Sanha uwu IS AN ADULT** : god forbid you dont see ur bf for One (1) Day

 

 **Eunwoo Loves Binnie <3:** I am, in fact, still here

 

 **Rocky “The Rock” Rockson:** did u hear smth

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** idk i thought i heard some weird squeaking but it was probs just me

 

 **Sanha uwu IS AN ADULT:** I didnt hear anything???

 

 **Eunwoo Loves Binnie <3:** What the frick!!!

 

 **moon moon:** “frick”

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** frick

 

 **Rocky “The Rock” Rockson:** frick

 

 **Sanha uwu IS AN ADULT** : frick

 

 **Eunwoo Loves Binnie <3:** STOP MAKING FUN OF HOW I TYPE!!!!

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** no

 

 **Eunwoo Loves Binnie <3:** Sanha said “heck” earlier!!!

 

 **Sanha uwu IS AN ADULT:** IRONICALLY and I censored it for sarcastic effect

 

 **moon moon:** you said frick unironically minnie

 

 **Eunwoo Loves Binnie <3:** Aren’t you supposed to support me???

 

 **moon moon:** this is how I support you

 

 **Eunwoo Loves Binnie <3:** >:/

 

 **Eunwoo Loves Binnie <3:** Jinwoo Hyung would support me if he was here.

 

 **Sanha uwu IS AN ADULT:** but hes not, so perish

**the snack that smiles back:** like me Q_____Q

 

 **Sanha uwu IS AN ADULT** : gross

 

 **Eunwoo Loves Binnie <3:** I am going to bed.

 

 **moon moon:** okay  <333

 

 **Rocky “The Rock” Rockson:** meaning hes going to talk to bin for another 2 hours until he falls asleep lmfao

 

 **Eunwoo Loves Binnie <3:** False. I am going to bed.

 

 **Sanha uwu IS AN ADULT** : Sure, Jan

 

 **Eunwoo Loves Binnie <3:** ????

 

 **Sanha uwu IS AN ADULT:** oh my god

 

 **moon moon:** GOODNIGHT, MINNIE

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** goodnight you COWARD

 

 **Rocky “The Rock” Rockson:** gn my dude

 

 **Sanha uwu IS AN ADULT:** sleep tight!!!!

 

10:17 P.M.

 

_the snack that smil… is typing…_

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** so ANYWAY

 

 

10:48 P.M.

 

_the snack that smil… is typing…_

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** okay I know for a FACT that all of you are still awake WHY DID YOU DISAPPEAR AFTER DONGMIN LEFT

 

 **Rocky “The Rock” Rockson:** we actually only use this chat for dongmin tbh

 

 **Sanha uwu IS AN ADULT** : ^^^

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** I LITERALLY MADE THIS CHAT

 

 **Rocky “The Rock” Rockson:** thats so sad alexa play despacito

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** euDJKFHGDFH

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** ok fine w/e what are you Hip Kids talking about these days

 

 **Sanha uwu IS AN ADULT** : every time you speak you age yourself hyung

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** STOP BEING A BRAT AND MAKE CONVERSATION WITH ME IM EMO TONIGHT

 

 **Sanha uwu IS AN ADULT:** GOD FINE

 

 **Sanha uwu IS AN ADULT** : we were talking about dumb stuff we did in middle school

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** so the stuff you did yesterday???

 

 **Sanha uwu IS AN ADULT** : im going to break into your house and pee on everything you love

 

_Sanha uwu is typing…_

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** ssssSSSSHHHHHH PEACE CHILD

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** so what did you crazy rapscallions get up to sonny

 

_Rocky “The Rock” R… is typing…_

 

 **Rocky “The Rock” Rockson:** i was talking abt how a friend of mine very obviously showed off a middle school arm hickey the other day lmfaoooo

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** a

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** a what,

 

 **Rocky “The Rock” Rockson:** lmfao didnt u do that in middle school tho

 

 **Sanha uwu IS AN ADULT:** there is literally no way you didn’t stop lying

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** NO??? I HAVE??? NO IDEA WHAT THAT IS WTF KIND OF SIN ARE YOU COMMITTING

 

 **Sanha uwu IS AN ADULT:** oH MY GOD???

 

 _Sanha uwu_ _is typing…_

 

 **Sanha uwu IS AN ADULT:** it’s when kids in middle school or like early high school give themselves hickeys on their arms to see how hard they have to suck to get it to bruise and then they act like their bf or gf is super into their arms so no one knows they did it lolol

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** U M

 

 **Rocky “The Rock” Rockson:** how tf have you never heard of this before if anyone we know would do that its you

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** WTF IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!!!!

 

 **Sanha uwu IS AN ADULT:** to be fair literally everyone we know has done this though

 

 **Sanha uwu IS AN ADULT** : except for you apparently lmao

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** there is No Way this is as common as you think it is

 

 **Sanha uwu IS AN ADULT** : I’ve done it though lol

 

 **Rocky “The Rock” Rockson:** me n bin did it together in 8th grade

 

 **Sanha uwu IS AN ADULT:** ah 8th grade

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** WHAT THE FUCK STOP SPOILING MY PURE IMAGE OF YOU THIS IS HORRIFYING

 

_moon moon is typing…_

_moon moon, Rocky “The Rock” R… are typing…_

 

 **moon moon:** minnie says hes done it too

 

 **Rocky “The Rock” Rockson:** did i not say that those 2 were gonna talk for like another 2 hours just say ur gay and go

 

_Eunwoo Loves Binni… is typing…_

 

 **Eunwoo Loves Binnie <3:** Listen,

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** gTFO CHA EUNWOO

 

 **Sanha uwu IS AN ADULT:** I guess since mj hyung isn’t part of the Arm Hickey Club hes officially the lamest person we know wow

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** EXCUSE YOU

**the snack that smiles back:** I COULD DO THIS RIGHT NOW IM COOLER THAN ALL OF YOU

 

 **Rocky “The Rock” Rockson:** u cant u have relationship experience it doesnt count anymore

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** IM GOING TO DO IT RIGHT NOW

 

 **Sanha uwu IS AN ADULT:** please Do Not

**moon moon:** what have you Done

 

 **Sanha uwu IS AN ADULT** : I DIDNT START THIS

 

 **moon moon:** you literally did

 

 **Eunwoo Loves Binnie <3**: I check the chat for one minute and I see this, you guys are gross

 

_Rocky “The Rock” R… is typing…_

 

 **Rocky “The Rock” Rockson:** u’ve been watching this chat the entire time and literally admitted to doing the exact same shit u can take a fcking seat hyung

 

 **Eunwoo Loves Binnie <3:** Stop coming for me like this what did I do to deserve such abuse,

 

 **Sanha uwu IS AN ADULT:** you breathed

 

10:59 P.M.

 

[ **smileengine** sent: IMCOOLGETFUCKED.png]

_Sanha uwu, Rocky “The Rock” R… are typing…_

_Sanha uwu, Rocky “The Rock” R…, moon moon, and one other are typing…_

11:00 P.M.

 

 **Rocky “The Rock” Rockson:** WHAT THE FUCK

 

 **Sanha uwu IS AN ADULT:** MY EYES ARE FUCKING ROTTING

 

 **Eunwoo Loves Binnie <3:** That Sure Is A Hickey That I Am Seeing

 

 **moon moon:** GA G S

**Eunwoo Loves Binnie <3:** Hyung, WHY

 

 **Sanha uwu IS AN ADULT:** WHY WOULD YOU SEND THIS THIS IS GROSS

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** I SAID I WOULD DO IT AND YOU DIDN’T BELIEVE ME NOW IM PART OF YOUR COOL KIDS CLUB GET FUCKED

 

 **Rocky “The Rock” Rockson** : U DIDNT NEED 2 S E N D US A PIC OF UR SELF INFLICTED HICKEY U NASTY

**the snack that smiles back:** YOU STARTED THIS YOU CAN DEAL WITH THE CONSEQUENCES

 

  **moon moon:** IM SCARRED FOREVER I NEED TO BLEACH MY EYEBALLS

 

 **Sanha uwu IS AN ADULT:** EVERY DAY WE STRAY FURTHER FROM GOD’S LIGHT

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** AHAHAHAFDSKFGLKDJLG

 

 **the snack that smiles back** : IM FcUKING DYING OH MYGDIGIO

 

 **moon moon:** HEY SIRI HOW DO YOU UNSEE SOMETHING

 

 **Rocky “The Rock” Rockson:** GOOGLE SEARCH HOW TO UNFRIEND UNSUBSCRIBE BLOCK SOMEONE IRL

**Eunwoo Loves Binnie <3:** The amount of capslock being used right now is going to give me a migraine, oh my god

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** YOU GUYS CAN CHILL OUT my body heals fast this is gonna fade in like 10 minutes lolololololol

 

 **Sanha uwu IS AN ADULT:** that is LITERALLY not how hickeys work

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** I HEAL VERY FAST YOU’LL SEE

 

 **moon moon:** idk where tf you’ve been getting hickeys that they’ll heal within minutes that is NOT possible

**the snack that smiles back:**????? on like my tummy and hipbones and stuff????

 

 _Sanha uwu_ _, Rocky “The Rock” R… are typing…_

 

 **Rocky “The Rock” Rockson** : THATS NOT HOW ARMS HEAL IM LOSING IT

 

 **Sanha uwu IS AN ADULT:** EW

 

 **Sanha uwu IS AN ADULT:** THIS CONVERSATION IS SO GROSS I AM A CHILD WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THIS IN FRONT OF ME

 

 **Eunwoo Loves Binnie <3:** Sanha, you literally cannot say that with your group chat nickname

 

 _Sanha uwu_ _is typing…_

 

[ **smileengine** has changed **sanhannahmontana** ’s nickname to: Confirmed Infant]

 

 **Confirmed Infant:** IM GOING TO LEAVE THIS GROUP CHAT FOREVER

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** who let you on the internet anyway aren’t you like 2

 

 **Confirmed Infant:** IM LEAVING!!!!!!

 

 **moon moon:** hyung if hickeys literally heal within minutes for you either your metabolism is superhuman (unlikely) or whoever is putting them there sucks at giving hickeys

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** jinjin is FANTASTIC at his job EXCUSE YOU

 

 **Confirmed Infant:** ***TOO MUCH INFORMATION***

 

_Eunwoo Loves Binni… is typing…_

**moon moon:** I regret this conversation so much

 

 **Eunwoo Loves Binnie <3:** This discussion passed the point of “too much information” the moment Binnie had to defend himself as a top. I regret knowing all of you and I am ACTUALLY going to bed now. Good night.

 

 **Confirmed Infant:** omG

 

 **moon moon:** LMAOOO GN  <3333

 

 **Confirmed Infant:** Dongmin hyung SNAPPED

 

 **Rocky “The Rock” Rockson:** He Has Had It

**the snack that smiles back:** He Is Weak

 

[Chat topic has been changed to: Eunwoo Hates Everyone]

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** LMFAOOOFGHKJD HIS PARTING GIFT

 

 **moon moon:** what an icon, I stan

 

 **Rocky “The Rock” Rockson** : *gags*

 

 **moon moon:** thanks bff

 

 **Rocky “The Rock” Rockson:** ur so welcome

 

2:08 A.M.

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** GUYS HELP

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** I FUCKED UP

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE GONE BY NOW BUT I JUST PEED AND LOOKED INT HE MIRROR AND IT’S STILL THERE IT HASN’T FADED AT ALL

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** I HAVE MADE A MISS STEAK

 

_Confirmed Infant is typing…_

 

_Confirmed Infant, moon moon are typing…_

 

 **moon moon:** LITERALLY what did we tell you

 

 **Confirmed Infant** : first of all, you are disgusting,

**the snack that smiles back:** THIS ISNT NORMAL FOR ME THEY USUALLY GO AWAY BY NOW IM FREAKING IT

 

 **moon moon:** sanha you are just as disgusting as the rest of us also you are 5 go to bed

**Confirmed Infant:** fUcK o F F

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** PLEASE HELP ME I AM HAVING A CRISIS^TM

 

 **moon moon:** YOU DID THIS TO YOUSELF WTF DO YOU WANT US TO DO

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** CONSOLE ME

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** WHERES DONGMIN HE CAN DO MAKEUP AND SHIT RIGHT

 

 **moon moon:** hes ASLEEP

 

 **moon moon:** just let it fade jfc youre not gonna die

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** I AM DYING AS WE SPEAK

 

 **Rocky “The Rock” Rockson:** literally as im just falling asleep u guys have to wake me up by spamming the chat WHY are u AWAKE STILL

 

 **Confirmed Infant:** why would you even consider keeping notifs on for this hellscape

 

 **Rocky “The Rock” Rockson:** valid nvm

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** I HAD TO PEE THAT’S WHY IM AWAKE

 

 **moon moon:** this chat was a Mistake

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** bold statement from someone who’s been awake this whole time playing minecraft or some shit

 

 **moon moon:** YOU PLAY MINECRAFT TOO

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** AND YET YOU NEVER PLAY WITH ME WHAT ARE WE TO EACH OTHER MOON BIN

 

_moon moon, the snack that smil… are typing…_

_moon moon, the snack that smil… jinjinminy crick… are typing…_

_jinjinminy crick… is typing…_

 

 **Confirmed Infant:** IS THAT

 

_jinjinminy crick… is typing…_

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** ,

 

 **moon moon:** I thought you said he couldn’t access the chat

 

_jinjinminy crick… is typing…_

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** HE COULDN’T

 

 **jinjinminy cricket:** I see I’ve missed a lot today lol

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** TIME FOR ME TO DELETE MYSELF

 

 **moon moon:** AHAHHAHAFGHSKDJFKDGHJ HOLYF UCK

 

 **Confirmed Infant:** how did it take you That Long to type that sentence

 

_jinjinminy crick… is typing…_

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** I can feel my soul physically drifting out of my body rn

 

 **jinjinminy cricket:** I got a new phone and the keyboard is bigger on it so I’m not used to it yet

 

 **Confirmed Infant:** aren’t bigger keyboards supposed to be helpful for old people

 

 **moon moon:** yeah like doesn’t mj hyung have a jitterbug phone or something

 

_jinjinminy crick… is typing…_

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** I DO NOT HAVE A JITTERBUG ALSO FUCK YOU

 

 **jinjinminy cricket:** reading over this chat makes me miss you guys so much haha

 

 **the snack that smiles back** : :(((((( I love u pls come home

 

 **Confirmed Infant:** gross

 

 **jinjinminy cricket:** :)

**Confirmed Infant:** we miss you too hyung :c

**jinjinminy cricket:** <#333333

 

 **jinjinminy cricket:** <333333**

 

 **jinjinminy cricket:** although myungjun, you know the reason why hickeys always fade fast on you is because I’m being gentle

 

 **moon moon:** chOKEs

 

_Confirmed Infant is typing…_

_Confirmed Infant, the snack that smil… are typing…_

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** yOU’RE WHAT

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** WHY

 

 **Confirmed Infant:** ***S C R E A M S***

 

_jinjinminy crick… is typing…_

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** MY WHOLE LIFE IS A LIE

 

 **jinjinminy cricket:** it’s because you’re so sensitive

 

 **moon moon:** IM LOSING IT

 

 **Confirmed Infant:** I DON’T NEED TO HEAR THIS GOODBYE

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** I

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** //////////////////

 

 **jinjinminy cricket:** :)

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** YOU DON’T NEED TO BE GENTLE WITH ME OMG STOP BEING SO SWEET

 

 **Confirmed Infant:** IS THAT WHAT THIS IS

 

 **jinjinminy cricket:** do you want me to be more rough then?

 

 **moon moon:** oh my god He Does Not Care At All hyung we are RIGHT HERE

 

 **Confirmed Infant:** CANT YOU DO THIS IN A PRIVATE CHAT OR SOMETHING

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** JGJSGHGJKJJKDHFDK

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** we are having a CONVERSATION when you get home SIR

 

 **jinjinminy cricket:** hehe  <3

 

 **moon moon:** IT IS TIME. FOR ME TO GET OFF THE INTERNET. GOODNIGHT.

 

 **Confirmed Infant:** GOD SAME GOODBYE YOU NASTY OLD PEOPLE

 

 **jinjinminy cricket:** goodnight!!!

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** night night you CHILDREN

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** come home soon :(

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** I miss you!!!!!!!!

 

 **jinjinminy cricket:** I miss you too!!!

 

 **jinjinminy cricket:** I’ll see you in a few days!!! I love you  <3

 

 **the snack that smiles back:** q____q I love you too!!!!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i based how jinjin talks off of the way my jinjin stan mutuals talk..... soft....
> 
> anyway. you can find me being even more of a mess @jeonglawn on twitter and tumblr feel free to send hate and thanks for reading!!!


End file.
